dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Arale Norimaki
| Date of birth = 744 Age | Race = Android | Address = 1 Flying Squirrel, Dr. Penguin Village, Gengoro Island | FamConnect = Senbei Norimaki (creator/surrogate father) Midori Norimaki (surrogate mother) Turbo Norimaki (surrogate brother) Gadzilla "Gatchan" Norimaki 1 (surrogate brother) Gadzilla "Gatchan" Norimaki 2 (surrogate brother) Obotchaman (Future Husband) Unnamed Future Child }} is an android built by Senbei Norimaki, known for her naïvety, energetic personality, lack of common sense and unbelievable superhuman strength. Ironically, she is nearsighted and needs to wear glasses. Senbei's mission is to convince the other citizens of Penguin Village that Arale is no more than a typical 13-year-old girl, which they appear to believe in spite of taking notice to Arale's numerous displays of superhuman athletic capability. Personality Arale's resumé describes her as enjoying the hobby of poking 'poop', disliking boredom, having the talent of feminine allure, and being born on the '17th of Flying Fish'. Her name is a pun on the Japanese word for a small senbei. A comic relief that appeared in many volumes and episodes of Dr. Slump, Arale, having been designed as a child, complains about not having a "big enough chest", a desire which Senbei declines to fulfill. Her disappointment in this may allude to Arale's inheritance of some of the perversion of her maker. She also tends to lift her shirt with no regard; doing so on one occasion simply to gesture as she asks Senbei if she can launch rockets from her chest. Biography Dr. Slump Creation Arale Norimaki was created in the laboratory located in the house of Senbei Norimaki. When she was first brought out into the outside world around the town of Penguin Village, she was introduced to Aoi who was the manager of a cafe called the coffee pot. Their Arale was given the identity of being Senbei's younger sister to hide the fact that she was an android. The next day became Arale enrolled into Penguin Village Junior High School to fit in with the other kids after meeting the Headmaster. Her teacher was Midori Yamabuki who was Senbei's dream girl. In class she was sat next to Akane Kimidori the rebellious younger sister of Aoi. While Arale shocked everybody at the school on her first day with her intelligence during class and strength during P.E. At the end of the day she followed Akane who was meeting up with Taro Soramame and his younger brother Peasuke. Not knowing Arale's power Taro tries to intimidate Arale but she easily destroys a tree in front of them making them scared and gain respect for Arale as their friend. Discovering Gatchan After Senbei finishes working on a time machine named Mr. Time, he shows it to Arale who accidently gets transported through time. After spending some time in the past she transports back to the present proving Mr. Time to be a success. Afterwards Arale goes on a journey with Senbei and Peasuke to the prehistoric ages to capture a Dinosaur. While their Peasuke's prehistoric ancestor gives them a mysterious egg in exchange for Senbei's lighter. When they return to the present the egg hatched it turned out to be a strange baby with wings instead of a dinosaur. Arale named it Gadzilla or Gatchan for short after convincing Senbei to keep it. Dragon Ball Arale makes several appearances during the General Blue Saga of the Dragon Ball manga and anime, debuting in the anime's 55th episode "Penguin Village", and making her first Dragon Ball manga appearance in "Chased to Penguin Village!", the 81st chapter of the manga. She and the Gatchan proved able to ride the Flying Nimbus, indicating that they are pure of heart. Movies Mystical Adventure Arale appears in the 1988 film Mystical Adventure when she spontaneously appears with the Gatchans and launches a boulder at Mercenary Tao, who is riding a pillar in pursuit of Goku. She later pokes him with a stick, after he face plants into the ground. Cameos Other than her appearance in the General Blue Saga She makes many minor cameos in Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. * In The Emperor's Quest she appears on a poster in Bulma's Capsule House. * In Find That Stone! She can be seen briefly for a second on the TV Master Roshi is watching. * She appears on a poster in Gohan's room during Dragon Ball Z * An extremely drunk Master Roshi made a facial impression of her face in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. Dr. Slump Remake Arale's origin is different in the Dr. Slump remake where instead Senbei was making an attractive female maid for himself but a lightning storm hit his house causing his machines to malfunction making Arale instead. Later on she comes across Goku while he was hunting a crocodile in a river near Penguin Village. After having his radar broken, Goku stays with Arale and the rest of the Norimaki's until Senbei fixes the radar. While Goku was in town Arale helps Goku fight off Ninja Murasaki and General Blue of the Red Ribbon Army who tried to steal the Dragon Balls. Special abilities * Arale Kick, an ability where Arale simply runs after her target and does a double flying kick.Dragon Ball manga, vol. 7, page 159. * Earth-Splitter (地球割り, Chikyuwari), an ability where Arale punches the ground beneath her, causing the planet to split in half. The Earth-Splitter is used for comic relief rather than as an offensive technique. However, she does use a weaker version to make fissures to create small openings in the ground, or as a attempt to stop someone. * Headbutt, an ability where Arale lunges upward at her airborne target, headbutting the foe in the torso with very powerful force. This technique is capable of sending the average person flying for hundreds of miles. * Kiiin!, a "technique" where Arale runs at extreme speeds of up to 500 miles per hour, while shouting 'kiiin', onomatopoeic for the sound of a speeding airplane. Arale has a technique in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 called Ping!, which resembles "Kiiin". * Transformation, a "technique" that Arale uses to "transform" into her "alter-ego", Ultra-Man. She demonstrates this ability by turning on a flashlight and saying "Ultra-Man! Schwaaa!" before changing her clothes into a spandex superhero jumpsuit, and then repeating "Schwaaa!" * Watermelon/Pumpkin Cannon, a "technique" that Arale uses several times as a prank on on Senbei. She loads a cannon with a pumpkin or a watermelon and fires it at her target, usually wearing a kunoichi outfit while doing so. * N'cha!, Arale's secret weapon. N'cha! is a very powerful beam shot from the mouth. To use it, Arale takes a deep breath before yelling out her signature greeting, 'n'cha' (or another greeting, on a rare occasion) very loudly. Though this is devastating, using it repeatedly, or when low in battery power, can drain her energy supply and render her immobile. * Woohoo!, an technique where Arale picks up a large boulder and throws it at her opponent. This is one of her techniques in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * Ping!, a technique in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 where Arale jumps at an extreme speed, while shouting 'ping'. This a technique is similar to Kiiin, another ability demonstrated by Arale's manga and anime incarnations. * Playing Pro-Wrestling, a combination of the Arale Kick and Headbutt, followed by a beam fired by the Gatchans. This is her most powerful technique in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Video Games Arale also appears as a playable character in several Japanese video games, among them Jump Super Stars, Jump Ultimate Stars, Budokai Tenkaichi 3, ''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, ''Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan,and Dragonball Ds 2. Voice actresses * 1980s series and Dragon Ball: Mami Koyama * 1990s series: Taeko Kawata * Budokai Tenkaichi series: Brina Palencia * FUNimation Dub - Meredith McCoy External Links *Dr. Slump Wiki References http://dbzepisode.org/episode-16-find-that-stone/ Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Dr. Slump characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Females Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Superheroes